


Lesbians on a Plane

by orphan_account



Category: Political Animals, Political Lesbians
Genre: F/F, This is DUMB, and Elaine is probs out of character but meh that's sort of how I see her so, and rly short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a plane and Elaine knows everything. Of course. Why did Susan even expect anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbians on a Plane

Susan was let into the private office of the plane, the secret service gruffly pointing with his chin towards the door before going to back to standing there looking intimidating. With a shrug she entered, quietly taking in the lush cream coloured decor and, much more important to her at that moment, the back of Madame Secretary of State, the most important woman in the free world. She was wearing a navy skirt suit although the matching blazer had been long since discarded and Susan lapped up the sight of her curves, more than taking the opportunity as it was offered to her. The reporter had assumed that Elaine didn’t know of her slight infatuation but as she looked at the window and the smirk that was reflected there she realised she had been caught. Should have known really; the soon to be President did know everything, especially when it came to being one step ahead. Of course now came the question of what Elaine was going to do with her knowledge because Susan did really fancy the thought of being thrown out of the plane while it was in the air. 

When Elaine turned around to finally address Susan the younger woman was dutifully pretending that she’d never been staring at anyone’s behind, instead getting pen and paper out so she could act like she’d agree to go on the trip for the investigative journalism opportunities. The older woman had immediately started to smirk and waved a negligent hand. “You can put that away, we both know it isn’t why you came.”

“Oh?” Susan raised an eyebrow and stepped further into the office. “And why else would I have come, Madame Secretary?”

“Please, we’re alone, you can call me Elaine.”

“But I like using your title. It helps to remind me how close my next Pulitzer is.”

“So you’re just using me as your next meal ticket?”

“You bet. You’re just using me as your pet reporter after all, correct?” Susan lifted her chin in challenge, brazenly walking into the other woman’s space.

“Of course.” Elaine murmured looking down at the other woman, head cocked to the side, and trailed a single finger down her jawline.

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't rly finish sorry and it's super dumb I'm sorry about that too. But anyway hope you had fun or something. Oh and I don't know what proofreading so yea sorry for that as well. If you read this I love you.


End file.
